Obesity has become a world-spreading disorder, causing type 2 diabetes, cardiovascular disease and cancers, among numerous other medical conditions. Of the two types of adipocytes, white adipocytes are specialized in energy storage and brown adipocytes are specialized in thermogenic energy expenditure. Cannon and Nedergaard, Physiol Rev 2004, 84(1):277. Recently, it was demonstrated that human adults have functional brown adipose tissue (BAT) (Celi, et al., N. Eng. J. Med. (2009) 360(15): 1509), raising the possibility of counteracting obesity through enhancing the activity and development of brown adipocytes. Obesity is caused by an excess amount of body fat, i.e., white adipose tissue. Brown adipose tissue dissipates chemical energy as heat and can counteract obesity. What is needed in the art are compositions and methods for the activation and promotion of BAT cells and activity in subjects in need of treatment for obesity and related disorders.